ForgetMeNot
by BarbieGeneration
Summary: She'd told him to stay where he was. She'd told him help was coming. But she'd lost him. For the second time.


**A/N: Hey guys! Guess who's back?  
I know I haven't updated in a while, life's been pretty busy at the moment so I've been struggling to find time for writing. But here I am, and here's another one shot I wrote to keep myself going until the Mark of Athena's release this October. So far in the HoO series we haven't really seen much of Grover, which really disappointed me because I absolutely loved him in PJATO, plus I always wanted to write a story about him and Annabeth, because we never really got to see how they interacted together without Percy.  
Anyway, enjoy, and tell me what you think!  
~BarbieGeneration x**

SLAM!  
The door to the Athena cabin shook as Annabeth Chase stormed to her bunk and flopped down on her bed with a furious screech. Turning over, she began punching her pillow, not stopping until she felt her vision blur and realised her eyes were filled with tears. Rubbing her sleeve across her face, she forced herself to take a couple of deep breaths and calm down. _Get it together girl, _she told herself. _You've come this far without crying. You're a fighter. You will not cry. Do you hear me? You. Will. Not. Cry. _  
Feeling calmer, she lay back on her bed and put her hands behind her head. Just as the anger was subsiding, a fresh wave of guilt was beginning to wash over her. She bit her lip. Poor Tyson. None of this was his fault..

_"So we're agreed? Air travel is the way to go?" Chiron asked, looking around at the group of head campers huddled over the ping pong table. A small scale replica of the Argo II had been set up, along with a dozen or so arrows and compass that pointed west to Camp Jupiter.  
"I don't care how we get there" Annabeth said, slowly edging herself down off the cupboard she'd been sitting on. "As long as the Romans don't shoot us out of the sky the second they spot us" "They won't" Jason Grace said firmly "They'll give us a chance to explain ourselves before they do anything" "Oh really?" Annabeth shot back "And how can you be sure?"  
"I promise you, they'll let us explain!"  
"You promised they wouldn't harm Percy and look how that ended up"  
Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Annabeth... you don't know that anything HAS actually-"  
"Big Brother is safe!" came a voice in the corner. "Tyson..." Annabeth sighed  
"He will be back soon" The Cyclops continued happily, playing with some scrap metal "And then he and Tyson can ride fish ponies together and-" "NO Tyson you WONT be riding 'fish ponies' together." Annabeth snapped turning around. "You won't be doing anything together. Percy's NOT safe, he WONT be home soon, we don't even know if he'd ALIVE for Zeus's sake. Don't you get it Tyson? HE MIGHT NEVER COME BACK!" Tyson's big brown eye filled with tears as Annabeth marched out of the Big House, banging the rickety wooden door behind her. The rest of the group sat in shocked silence as Chiron gently guided the wailing Tyson back to his cabin.  
"So…. That's a yes to air travel?"  
"Leo."  
"What?"  
" Shut up."  
_

Annabeth shook her head. She would find Tyson later and apologise. Maybe even bring him a jar of peanut butter. But right now, all she felt like doing was being alone. She was reaching for Daedaluses trusty laptop, when the door opened and the unmistakeable clip clop of hooves came from across the room. Looking up, she saw Grover standing inside the doorway, anxiously gnawing on an old tin can.

"So, um… Chiron told me what happened" he said nervously "Um…. Can I come in?" Annabeth nodded, and he made his way over to her bed and sat down beside her. They were quiet for a moment, before Grover said "Tyson's pretty cut up you know" Annabeth looked away. "I know this has been the hardest on you out of everyone. We all know. And we understand. Tyson will too, after a while. But lashing out isn't helping anyone. Not you and especially not the people around you. You don't have to-  
Oh no... No don't cry…please don't cry... Awh Hades, this wasn't meant to happen…." Grover muttered, putting a furry arm around Annabeth as she burst into tears "Go and talk to her, she says... your good at that sort of thing she says, well thanks a lot Juniper, last time I take your advice.."  
"Grover?"  
"Mmm?"  
"You do know I can hear you don't you?"  
"Oh… right. Sorry."  
Annabeth stifled a sob. "Oh Grover…" We were so close! We'd finally made contact with him, we knew he was ok and we TOLD him to stay where he was s-so we could come and get him. What would make him l-leave? Where is he? He c-could be anywhere, he could be lying somewhere hurt or he could have b-been kidnapped by monsters, o-or Gaea, he could even be d-dead and there's nothing we can do to help him" she cried.  
"_Or_ he could be perfectly fine!" Grover said reassuringly "He's a pretty smart kid y'know"  
Annabeth shot him a look.  
"Okay... Maybe not genius material," He laughed "But you have to admit he's got his wits about him. And he's pretty good at making plans."  
"I guess..." Annabeth sniffed. "I just miss him so badly… I want him back. I want _my_ Seaweed Brain back." "I do too" said Grover pulling her into a hug "We all do..."  
By the time they pulled apart, Annabeth had started to feel a lot better. She was just about to ask Grover where she could find Tyson, when a red faced Rachel Elizabeth Dare burst through the door. "Thank the Gods I've found you! Both of you need to get to the Big House NOW."  
They both jumped up at once "What is it? What's wrong?" bleated Grover nervously. "Percy's mom just showed up at Half Blood Hill." She panted "Percy left a message on her answering machine this morning from a phone box in Alaska. _That's _why we couldn't trace him; Alaska's beyond the power of the gods!" Annabeth put her hands over her mouth. "So…. what does this mean exactly?" she whispered. Rachel shot her an impatient look.

"It means he's got his memories back." She cried.

"It means he's still alive."


End file.
